


Theatre of Foolty

by Whirlibirb (Draikinator)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, This shit is weird don't bother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Whirlibirb
Summary: "What did you expect?" A voice asked from the darkness.





	Theatre of Foolty

"What did you expect?" A voice asked from the darkness.

Kris turned, raising their chin. The tiny child standing in the darkness was smiling at them, waist height, hair neat and clothes pressed. Their hands were folded in front of them and their dark brown eyes were wide.

Kris was silent, and a breeze from nowhere tugged at their hair, making it wave gently around their eyes.

"Did you think you could just make a world where you get to be happy, and then just go there? Just like that?" The child asked, tilting their head, "You think you deserve that?"

"It hardly matters what one deserves," said another voice, and Kris turned their head to see another of the same child, their arms folded behind their back. "All that matters is what one does."

"Perhaps," said the first, "perhaps one does not exist beyond what is perceived; and what you do is who you are. In which case, though, I reiterate:" the child turned away from their doppelganger to face Kris once more, "What was your plan? For when everything inevitably fell apart, as it always does."

Kris frowned, taking a step back before turning around. A third child stood before them, single gold striped green shirt torn and mud stained, face smeared with blood and blooming yellow-purple bruises. Their shoes were untied.

"The consistency with which your life returns to this moment betrays you. You must have known things would break down at some point, but it would be foolish to presume you set aside your hubris long enough to make a back up plan or safety net. A problem not encountered today is saved for a future you, whom you hate enough to ensure the suffering of."

Kris grit their teeth and walked past the injured child, who turned slightly, regarding them with that same polite smile.

"Even your perfect world is marred by the affect of your self loathing," they called. When Kris looked back, all three were gone.

They stopped walking.

"Has your martyr complex caught up with you, yet?" Enquired the same voice as the others. Kris turned, annoyed, to see the child behind them yet again, this one soaked in sweat, face red-pink with fever blush, chin and shirt soaked in blood-stained vomit.

"No humans, Kris? You betray your very nature by design." The child chuckled. Blood dribbled out of their nose unsettlingly.

Kris shook their head, stepping forward and reaching out toward the sick child. As their hand was about to touch their face they recoiled in pain from behind them as something stabbed them in the gut, and they whipped around, stumbling, gripping their side and coughing.

One of the children stood holding a knife. Their expression was detached, bored even, as they regarded Kris's blood on the knife apathetically.

"You never really knew when to quit, huh."

Kris stumbled away, clutching at their side in pain. The child walked beside them, knife hanging loosely at their side.

"Pretend we've not established in this narrative that intent is irrelevant," the child said with a sigh, as if they had better things to do, "What  _ did _ you want?"

Kris swing out at the child with one arm, only to find them gone. Their feet shifted with a shake beneath them as they released the gash in their side was gone, too, and looked at their hands, clean now if blood.

"Nothing," said a new voice. Kris looked up. Their blue face stared back at them, expressionless, apathetic, armour gleaming and scarf waving.

The room went dark.


End file.
